Ultimate Christmas
by MonochromeLibrary
Summary: What better way to spend Christmas than with friends and family. Especially if those friends are from the famous Hope's Peak Academy


_December 24, Christmas Eve. For their Christmas break the pupils of class 78 of Hopes Peak Academy decided to stay in their school to spend their first Christmas together as a class. Of course the majority agreed it would be a good experience but others such as Byakuya Togami or Junko Enoshima had opposing thoughts but decided to stay out of courtesy._

 _On that day Makoto Naegi ran around the city out of breath. Everyone decided to do secret Santa, or rather promote someone as Santa and Makoto was picked by the principal, so given a large budget, the boy had manged to rack up a gift for all his friends but there are still three more people he had yet to get a present for. The girls: Kyoko Kirigiri, Mukuro Ikusaba and Sayaka Maizono. Being the closest to these three women Makoto made sure to think long and hard about their presents but found himself running out of time after chasing information regarding what the girls liked._

* * *

 _Meanwhile the three girls: the detective, idol and soldier had found themselves locked into a stare down with each other with their classmates enjoying the show from the back, each one held an item hidden behind their backs from each other staring at one another's eyes._

Mukuro: On the count of three we reveal our gifts.

Sayaka and Kyoko: *nods*

Mukuro: One... two... three... go!

The three ultimates revealed their gifts. Kyoko's was a watch with a dark green strap and red line running in the middle of it, within the clock was a golden bullet symbol in the middle. Mukuro's was a handmade red scarf with a small teddy bear sewn on the ends of the scarf, one could tell she spent a long time to perfect the gift with her fingers bandaged from constantly stabbing herself with the needles. Finally Maizono's was a teddy bear that looked similar to a certain luckster, a piece of hair sticking out a green hoodie and black jacket.

After knowing that they didn't have similar gifts, which what started the debacle, they sighed in relief, but a new argument soon surfaced.

Who had the better gift?

Kyoko: It seems you two do not understand. Makoto's watch had stopped working recently so gifting him a brand new watch is both practical and considerate.

Mukuro: Yes, but nothing is more thoughtful than making him a gift by hand. It is getting cold and a scarf is the perfect gift to combat the harsh cold.

Sayaka: Yeah! But my love will easily get through with my teddy bear. He might think those are just out of consideration and courtesy. Clearly mine can easily convey my feelings.

As the three girls argued the rest of class 78 watched like the entire thing was a sitcom. What the rest knew that the three girls didn't was that Makoto had been working for the past two weeks researching what presents were perfect the for the girls as well. They remembered how the luckster spent his two weeks asking each and every one of them on what the ideal gift would be for both themselves and the three girls.

* * *

Back at the city Makoto was walking around the mall scanning the windows of several shops looking for a nice present to give to his female classmates. Makoto then remembered a certain conversation he had with the headmaster of Hopes Peak and Kyoko's father, Jin Kirigiri.

Jin: What Kyoko likes.

Makoto: Yes sir is there any you can think of?

Jin: Hmm well if I remember correctly she loves in vitro roses.

Makoto: In vitro roses?

Jin: Yes they are roses encased within glass. She loves those things even when she was a child.

Makoto: I see. Thank you sir.

Makoto smiled before jogging across the mall in search for an in vitro rose. After some time Makoto found a small antique shop tucked away in the mall. The luckster walked up to the window and saw a small rose encased in a glass tube. Makoto's eyes glistened as his eyes landed on the small in vitro rose, so without thinking twice he entered the shop and walked to the front desk to ask about the rose.

Shopkeeper: The rose in the tube?

Makoto: *nods*

Shopkeeper: Hmm well its not really for sale. I mean who buys in vitro roses nowadays?

Makoto: Its for my friend. Please? Is there anyway I can buy it off you?

Shopkeeper: Aw what the heck! Its Christmas so why not?!

Makoto: Thank you!

Makoto stepped out the shop with a wide smile, he had bought the perfect gift for Kyoko. He tucked the rose into his bag before walking away to look for gifts for the other two females. The luckster continued to search in different shops for gifts for Mukuro and Sayaka, but it proved more difficult since he had little to no confidence that he could get a present for one of the two girls, Sayaka. Being the ultimate idol, Sayaka was popular and would've most likely gotten lots of presents from her fans or her fellow idols, but what brought Makoto's confidence down the most was the fact she could afford any gift she could've wanted!

After walking a few more minutes Makoto was starting to give up on Sayaka, that was until he remembered the time he went shopping with her for decorations and she got distracted by a bracelet. He remembered that it didn't seem like a bracelet she would wear but since he was out of options the luckster decided it was worth a shot.

Running to the shop where Sayaka first saw the accessory Makoto then found himself pushing through a huge crowd of people also shopping like the luckster.

Once he reached the shop in one piece and making sure his spending money is still with him Makoto walked over to where a bunch of the bracelets were being displayed. Makoto's eyes widened in slight surprise and a small smile then formed on his face upon realising what the bracelets truly meant.

After tucking the bracelet safely into his bag Makoto continued his Santa shopping and the last one he was going to give a gift to was Mukuro Ikusaba. Even if the two grew closer as a result of Makoto making time to talk with her, Mukuro was still an enigma to the luckster. Her reserved persona made it difficult for the girl to share what she truly wants to share with Makoto, even if she wanted to.

However the luckster's persistence and determination led him to Junko Enoshima, Mukuro's twin and was a person Mukuro could never stand up to but after a long talk with Makoto the trained and loyal soldier did manage to stand up to her sister and follow her heart rather than what her younger twin ordered. Which soon led to Mukuro falling for the luckster.

Junko at first didn't want to help the luckster seeing as she saw him as a rival, a hopeful boy compared to her who enjoys the taste of despair, she didn't want anything to do with him. But after pestering her enough she gave up and told him what he wanted to know just to get rid of him.

Makoto: *thoughts* I knew that Enoshima-san might have lied so rather than fall for her usual tricks I decided to use her own methods against her. She hated me so by sticking to her long enough she would've snapped and tell the truth because my presence is torture to her. Good thing it worked, she was my only hope.

Back at Hopes Peak Junko suddenly jolted on the spot which surprised her classmates, but the girl dismissed it as just a sudden cold feeling running down her back.

Junko: *thoughts* Was someone talking about me? Well whatever.

Makoto walked through the mall with a slight grin on his face, he had everyone's present all that's left to do is get them wrapped and go to the Christmas party that Sayaka had set up for their class.

After he had bought Mukuro's gift the luckster quickly headed back to the school and to his room then started wrapping his gifts.

* * *

Meanwhile Sayaka along with some of the female ultimates of class 78 and Chihiro, were finalising the decor for the Christmas party. Asahina and Sakura were working on the streamers while Sayaka and Mukuro worked on the tables. Chihiro was also working on finishing his program along with Junko for a robot bear helper that will be their dj.

Sayaka: All done here!

Asahina: Same here.

Mukuro: Junko-chan how's the robot.

Junko: Hold your horses we're getting there!

Chihiro: I just can't figure out why the program won't work.

Sayaka: What's wrong with it?

Chihiro: The bear can't seem to understand human language. I've programmed it so that certain command words would work, and it has an built in AI so that it can respond to everyone like a human but I wonder why it won't work.

Junko: Could it be because there's no battery?

The girls opened up the robot and found that the model was correct, there was no power source for the robot.

After getting one from their senior the girls gave the robot another test and this time it worked the robot turned on and began to speak to the girls and Chihiro.

Monokuma: Hello ladies, I am Monokuma the teddy bear servant of miss Junko Enoshima and Mr. Chihiro Fujisaki.

Sayaka: Wow! It actually sounds like a person.

Monokuma: Of course I do. My creator is talented you know.

Chihiro: *blushes* Hehehe.

Junko: He sure is. But you work for me Monokuma.

Monokuma: Roger that.

* * *

Time passed and everyone in class 78 had made their way to the gymnasium where the girls had set the party up. One by one the students entered all dressed up with christmas themed clothing, except for Togami who still wore a tuxedo but nobody decided to tell him about it because they were just glad that he had attended.

Everyone has a having a blast mingling and singing with the songs that Monukuma was playing. The bear then quietened the music a bit and started to talk into the mic.

Monokuma: Alright boys and girls let's give it up for our very own idol. Sayaka Maizono!

Everyone cheered as Sayaka walked up the stage. Monokuma tinkled with the dj set before playing a Christmas song which Sayaka was going to sing for everyone, being the ultimate idol she thought that it would've been a good idea for her to sing. Everyone agreed and picked out Christmas songs for her to sing.

As the beat of the song and its tune came into play Sayaka placed the mic near her lips and began to sing, during the song Monokuma provided extra sounds to remix the song and make it more lively,while the two performed everyone else listened, cheered and even danced.

 _ **Rockin' around the Christmas tree**_  
 _ **At the Christmas party hop**_  
 _ **Mistletoe hung where you can see**_  
 _ **Every couple tries to stop**_  
 _ **Rockin' around the Christmas tree**_  
 _ **Let the Christmas spirit ring**_  
 _ **Later we'll have some pumpkin pie**_  
 _ **And we'll do some caroling**_

 _ **You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear**_  
 _ **Voices singing, let's be jolly**_  
 _ **Deck the halls with boughs of holly**_  
 _ **Rockin' around the Christmas tree**_  
 _ **Have a happy holiday**_  
 _ **Everyone dancin' merrily**_  
 _ **In the new old-fashioned way**_

 _ **You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear**_  
 _ **Voices singing, let's be jolly**_  
 _ **Deck the halls with boughs of holly**_  
 _ **Rockin' around the Christmas tree**_  
 _ **Have a happy holiday**_  
 _ **Everyone dancin' merrily**_  
 _ **In the new old-fashioned way**_

Although everyone was having fun Mukuro and Kyoko noticed there was a person missing. Makoto had not come yet, they looked around for the luckster and found no trace of him, they then asked people he was close with and they couldn't provide an answer either. From the stage Sayaka saw the two frantically searching and got worried that something might have happened to Makoto.

* * *

Makoto: Ahhhh! I fell asleep!

Quickly opening his closet and grabbed his Christmas costume the luckster rushed to get himself fixed up before putting all his gifts in a sack, like the real Santa Claus, and rushed to the gymnasium where everyone was.

Spending his entire morning running around present hunting and then spent his afternoon wrapping saidpresents made the luckster tired and he ended up collapsing on his desk.

Rushing through the hallways with a large sack on his back the luckster eventually reached the gymnasium only to find the main entrance locked, he then went for other entrances only to find them locked as well. He banged and called out to people but the loud noises and endless chatter drowned his voice down.

Realising no one heard him Makoto had one last choice... the windows.

Heading out the building and to the side of the gymnasium with a ladder Makoto began to climb up the wall and opened the window to the gymnasium. He found himself above everyone on a platform.

Makoto: *thoughts* Wow they sure did a good job setting this up... With that said. How do I get down there?

Makoto walked across the platform slowly as possible before he heard a creaking noise and just gave a light chuckle. Sayaka finished her song and her way to her rivals with a worried expression which the three of them shared.

Sayaka: He's still not here?

Kyoko and Mukuro: *shakes head* No.

Sayaka: I hope he's OK.

Kyoko: Knowing Makoto, he could've found himself in some sort of trouble. With that luck of his.

The three girls sighed aware that the boy they fell for had a tendency to find some unusual problems, so they could never help but always worry for his safety. A sound then snapped the three girls back to reality, they looked around for its source before they looked up due to a loud sound of something snapping. They saw a part of the overhead platform beginning to fall, everyone screamed and ran away before the platform crashed and dust covered the room.

Everyone approached the crash and found the missing luckster lying on his sack on top of the rubble.

Sayaka: Makoto?!

Makoto: Oh... You've got to be kidding me.

Kyoko: What were you doing on the platform?

Makoto: The doors were locked so I went through the window.

Mukuro: And the platform collapsed underneath you.

Makoto: Yeah.

Mukuro helped the luckster up before everyone went to see if he was ok. After assuring everyone he quickly checked his sack if any of the gifts were damaged, luckily for him they were safe and sound. After everything was cleaned up the party resumed, now with Makoto telling everyone why he was late and some of his friends making jokes on how Santa climbs down the chimney not fall down from the ceiling.

Monokuma: Ok everyone since our Santa had crashed the party. It's time for him to give everyone his presents.

Makoto sat on the stage as one by one he called his classmates to receive their presents. Everyone loved their gifts, some showed it openly while others didn't bother to. As for the three girls they had a large smile of joy when they opened their gifts, they were the perfect gifts and they couldn't be happier.

Makoto: How are they?

Kyoko: *smiles* Thank you. This really means a lot to me.

Sayaka: To receive something so wonderful makes me happy, but... To get it from you, Makoto... I can't begin to describe the feeling...!

Mukuro: Admit it, Makoto. You didn't just give me this to be nice, did you...? Well, it works for me.

Makoto: Thank god.

The three girls looked at each other before nodding as to say they understood what the other was thinking, they them approached the luckster before pecking him on the cheek. The luckster upon realising what just happened blushed crimson red and steam began to burst out his head.

Sayaka: He's cute isn't he ladies?

Kyoko: Definitely.

Mukuro: No doubt.

Everyone thanked Makoto through out the course of the party. Time flew as it was nearing the end of the party, once more Sayaka went up to the stage and nodded to Monokuma who played the last song. Before she sang Sayaka said merry Christmas to everyone which everyone replied back with their greeting.

Monokuma: Here we go!

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
 _ **There's just one thing I need**_  
 _ **I don't care about the presents**_  
 _ **Underneath the Christmas tree**_  
 _ **I just want you for my own**_  
 _ **More than you could ever know**_  
 _ **Make my wish come true**_  
 _ **All I want for Christmas**_  
 _ **Is you**_

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
 _ **There is just one thing I need**_  
 _ **I don't care about the presents**_  
 _ **Underneath the Christmas tree**_  
 _ **I don't need to hang my stocking**_  
 _ **There upon the fireplace**_  
 _ **Santa Claus won't make me happy**_  
 _ **With a toy on Christmas day**_  
 _ **I just want you for my own**_  
 _ **More than you could ever know**_  
 _ **Make my wish come true**_  
 _ **All I want for Christmas is you**_  
 _ **You baby**_

 _ **I won't ask for much this Christmas**_  
 _ **I won't even wish for snow**_  
 _ **I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_  
 _ **Underneath the mistletoe**_  
 _ **I won't make a list and send it**_  
 _ **To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

 _ **I won't even stay awake to**_  
 _ **Hear those magic reindeer click**_  
 _ **'Cause I just want you here tonight**_  
 _ **Holding on to me so tight**_  
 _ **What more can I do**_  
 _ **Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_  
 _ **You**_

 _ **All the lights are shining**_  
 _ **So brightly everywhere**_  
 _ **And the sound of children's**_  
 _ **Laughter fills the air**_  
 _ **And everyone is singing**_  
 _ **I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_  
 _ **Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**_  
 _ **Won't you please bring my baby to me**_

 _ **Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
 _ **This is all I'm asking for**_  
 _ **I just want to see my baby**_  
 _ **Standing right outside my door**_  
 _ **Oh I just want him for my own**_  
 _ **More than you could ever know**_  
 _ **Make my wish come true**_  
 _ **Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_  
 _ **All I want for Christmas is you baby**_  
 _ **All I want for Christmas is you baby**_

Everyone swayed and danced to the song while Sayaka sang her heart out, when her eyes landed on Makoto and they locked sights she winked at him causing the luckster to lightly blush. This made the other two girls jealous making them grab Makoto by each of his arms demanding a dance with him before dragging him to dance with them, the actions of her rivals made Sayaka smile as she continued to sing.

Truly it was a night of celebration for class 78.

 _ **Merry Christmas everyone and I am back, sorry for the disappearance school started, got busy and at one point lazy to work but I have returned and I am planning to stick around a little bit longer. I might mostly make stories that are shorter than probably 12 chapters and it might be seasonal since it's more convenient and gives me more time to come up with a good storyline. And also in the upcoming new year I am going to publish...**_

 _ **Our Time season 2!**_

 _ **So keep an eye out for updates from me in regards to the second part of my fluff filled story.**_

 _ **Anyways that's all from me Merry Christmas once again and I hope you all have a nice New Year.**_

 _ **Here are some titles I wanted to but couldn't use:  
**_

 _ **\- Santa Baby**_

 _ **\- We Wish you a Merry Christmas**_

 _ **\- Jingle Bells**_


End file.
